Once Upon a Lantern Corps
by docpyro25
Summary: This is a story that I have been playing with for a while now because I thought a crossover between GL: TAS and OUAT. Rated Teen for violence, a Gundam Wing Reference and because Darkseid was discussed.


Once Upon a Lantern Corp

**Disclaimer:** Characters and organizations borrowed from Green Lantern and Once Upon a Time belong to their respective owners (DC Comics & ABC) and are not mine. All spelling and grammar mistakes in this story are mine since I don't utilize a beta reader.

Nicole Tabara, Green Lantern Honor Guard member from the planet Earth in Sector 2814, first met Princess Ghia'ta of Zamaron a little over a year ago and a half ago when she travelled to the planet Endor on the edge of Space Sector 1416 to oversee security for the signing of a peace treaty. The two women immediately hit it off and became friends. Over the next several months the two women grew closer and eventually fell in love with one another. Initially Ghia'ta didn't want to admit her feelings for Nicole because she didn't know how her aunt, Queen Aga'po, would react to falling in love with a human woman which caused her constructs to become ridiculously overpowered or not work as she intended. Nicole on the other hand was scared that Ghia'ta didn't love her back or that she would be disowned by her family which caused her constructs to fizzle out completely or her power ring to not work at all.

Upon noticing that her favorite cousin and her best friend were struggling to deal with creating even the most basic of constructs Carol Ferris, who is one of the most powerful members of the Star Sapphire Corps, discovered that Nicole and Ghia'ta were in love with one another and got them together so that they could talk things out. After the two women admitted their feelings towards each other and officially became a couple their abilities with their respective lights not only stabilized but also became greatly enhanced.

For the first few months of their relationship Nicole and Ghia'ta discovered that the two of them, despite coming from different sectors of space, have similar cultural norms when it comes to various things including using pet names for romantic partners. It was also during this time that the two of them learned each other's native tongues so that they wouldn't have to rely on the translator abilities of their respective power rings.

When the two of them reached their one year anniversary as a couple Ghia'ta requested that Nicole come to Zamaron in order to meet her family specifically her aunt and leader of the Star Sapphires, Queen Aga'po of Zamaron. Nicole, wanting to make a good impression with her girlfriend's aunt but not represent the Green Lantern Corps, powers down when she arrives at the Zamaron royal palace.

Ghia'ta, who was waiting for Nicole to arrive, sees her girlfriend wearing an elegant emerald green dress with black trim and green heels and gives the human a bright smile before exclaiming "Nikki you look great!" and pulling her into a hug.

Nicole returns her girlfriends hug and states "Thank you boo I was hoping you would like it" before kissing Ghia'ta on the lips. She then checks the princess out and sees that Ghia'ta is wearing a violet gown and has her short hair styled into an elegant high pony tail causing her to smile affectionately at her girlfriend and state "You look beautiful today by the way" before kissing her again.

Ghia'ta happily returns her girlfriend's kiss before stating "I have always loved how you look in green, it brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thank you my love." Nicole replies with an affectionate smile on her face. The human then offers her girlfriend a hand and politely asks "Shall we go meet your aunt my love, I am sure she must be waiting on use?"

The princess takes her girlfriend's hand as she states "She is awaiting us in the throne room love." As Ghia'ta escorts her girlfriend to the throne room the herald, who is not really paying attention to who just approached, asks with a hint of annoyance in her voice "Who are you and what is your business with her majesty Queen Aga'po?"

"I am Ghia'ta, Crown Princess of Zamaron and I am here to formally introduce my girlfriend Nicole Tabara of Earth to my aunt Queen Aga'po." the princess replies to the herald with a hint of authority in her voice.

The herald inhales sharply and looks up before stating "I apologize your highness, I will announce you" as she heads towards the door. The herald opens the door she states "Your Majesty I present to you Crown Princess Ghia'ta of Zamaron and Star Sapphire of 1416 and Nicole Tabara of Earth!" as the two women walk into the throne room.

The tall Zamaronian Queen immediately hugs her niece and kisses her on the forehead before stating with a maternal tone in her voice "Welcome home Ghia'ta it is good to see you my child." She then looks Nicole up and down before stating "So you are the young woman that my niece has fallen in love with."

Nicole gives Aga'po a friendly smile and respectfully states "Yes your majesty, she is a wonderful woman and I consider myself lucky that she did" causing Ghia'ta to smile lovingly at her.

Upon noticing the ring on Nicole's hand Aga'po narrows her eyes and sternly asks "You're a member of the Green Lantern Corp? Why are you not in uniform?"

"Yes I am your majesty and I am not in uniform because this is personal business not Green Lantern Corps business" Nicole answers as she stares the queen down. The queen scoffs at the human's answer and hits Nicole with a violet blast from her power ring. As the queen turns to Ghia'ta to make a snide comment about Nicole when the human gets up and asks "Is that all you got your highness?"

Aga'po cocks an eyebrow and immediately blasts Nicole again, sending the human into a nearby wall. She then turns to Ghia'ta and states "This is the lowborn filth you fell in love with? She isn't worthy to have you Ghia'ta." Upon seeing Nicole get to her feet again Aga'po blasts her yet again and loudly commands "STAY DOWN HUMAN!" before Nicole starts getting up again.

As Nicole painfully gets to her feet yet again she coughs up blood from the punctured lung and broken ribs. Although it is difficult for her to speak and her vision is blurry because of the pain Nicole woman manages to painfully exclaim to Queen Aga'po "You are going to have to kill me first Zamaronian because that is the only way you will be able to stop me from stepping up and loving Ghia'ta every single day that I am alive!" causing her power ring to react to her willpower and determination to stand her ground despite being on the verge of passing out.

The queen immediately snarls and states "As you wish human" as she fires off a powerful blast from her power ring. The queen then turns to Ghia'ta but upon seeing the expression on her niece's face and hears the blast she fired hit something that wasn't the human she turns back to Nicole and sees that the human is generating enough emerald green energy to destroy parts of the room around her as her eyes glow violet from the love that she has for Ghia'ta.

Nicole, who did not want to hurt her girlfriend's only remaining family member before, is now determined to kick the crap out of Queen Aga'po for trying to break her girlfriend's heart by trying to kill her. She then creates a massive dual barreled cannon shaped construct and opens fires on Aga'po. The queen attempts to block the blast from the cannon with a wall shaped construct but it almost immediately crumbles and is quickly breached, causing her to become severely injured from the blast. After dispelling the construct Nicole informs her girlfriend "I suggest you go get a medic to treat our wounds boo."

As Ghia'ta leaves to get the medics Nicole, who is still oozing emerald green energy, limps over Aga'po states to Nicole, who is still oozing emerald energy "You better be here to kill me human."

Nicole, who is clutching her ribs takes a painful breath and informs Aga'po "I refuse your request Your Majesty. You are my girlfriend's last living relative and killing you would break her heart and she would never forgive me" as several medical personnel come in and begin treating Aga'po. As one of them comes to treat Nicole she glares at her before stating "Do not touch me, Ghia'ta is perfectly capable of treating my injuries."

As Ghia'ta is checking Nicole's injuries Aga'po sighs and proudly informs the human woman "You are a credit to your species Nicole Tabara of Earth. Never in my life have I ever seen anyone utilize love as a source of willpower before and you are the second human I have ever met to use love to such a devastating effect." She then gives Ghia'ta a loving smile and states "You have good taste in consorts Ghia'ta and she is welcome to join our family when the two of you decide to wed."

As Ghia'ta begins treating Nicole's injuries she informs her girlfriend "Along with a couple of broken ribs and a punctured lung you have several torn muscles in your arm and hyperextended elbow my love."

"I am sorry for worrying you boo." Nicole replies to her girlfriend apologetically, giving the princess a look of embarrassment.

Ghia'ta gives Nicole a kiss on her forehead and softly states "You're forgiven my love but I do have one question though."

"Boo you are my girlfriend, you have the right to ask me any question you like any time that you want no matter how awkward the question is." Nicole replies lovingly.

"Why didn't you immediately start fighting back?" Ghia'ta inquires of the human as she treats her injuries.

Nicole takes a deep and painful breath before informing her girlfriend "I thought that your aunt was just trying to scare me off with a display of power but the blast that broke my ribs made me realize she might be trying to kill me but I couldn't let that slide so I stood my ground and called her out."

Ghia'ta smiles at her girlfriend and informs her "My love it would have been perfectly acceptable to start fighting back after the first shot, my aunt wanted to make sure you could hold your own and have my back in a fight."

"That is good to know if I ever fall in love with another Zamaronian" Nicole states sarcastically causing Ghia'ta to give her a playful gasp and smack her shoulder. Nicole then frowns and informs Ghia'ta "I do feel guilty about the fact that I don't have any living family members to bring you home to meet boo."

After treating Nicole's injuries Ghia'ta gives her girlfriend a comforting embrace and asks "What ever happened to your family? I never bothered to ask because I assumed that it was too painful for you to talk about."

"My entire family, except for my cousin Carol and her parents, was killed by Parademon's when Darkseid tried conquering earth when she and I were teenagers." Nicole replies with sadness in her voice. The human then gives her girlfriend a soft smile and asks "speaking of Earth how does a vacation on my home planet sound Boo, you can even choose where we go?"

Ghia'ta immediately gives Nicole an excited smile and states "That sounds fantastic my love, although I am not very familiar with your planet so I don't exactly know which place to choose."

Aga'po, who has been listening to the young couple's conversation the entire time, informs Nicole "I expect you to make sure Ghia'ta comes back here health and happy Nicole Tabara of Earth."

Nicole gives Aga'po a nod and informs her "As long as we don't attract any unwanted attention to ourselves Ghia'ta will be fine your majesty but if trouble does find us it shouldn't be too difficult to hand trouble its ass" causing the queen to give her a smile. The human then turns back to Ghia'ta and states "It looks like we need to choose a location then get ready to go to earth" as she uses her ring to create a small construct of earth. As Ghia'ta looks at the globe Nicole smiles at her girlfriend and informs her "You can touch it if you want boo, it won't bite."

Ghia'ta giggles as she spins the globe and asks several questions about the planet before informing her girlfriend "Your planet is adorable my love." She then stops the globe and points at a place in North America called Storybrooke, Maine before informing her girlfriend "This place looks good my love, we should go here for our vacation."

"Sounds good to me boo, how long will it take before you are ready to go?" Nicole asks the brunette Zamaronian with a smile.

"A couple of days should be enough time my love." Ghia'ta replies with a living smile.

"That sounds good to me babe." Nicole replies before kissing her girlfriend on the lips.

_**Author's Notes**_

**Zamaronian Appearance:** The Zamaronian's have the appearance of those in Green Lantern The Animated Series instead of the appearance that they have in the comic books.

**Zamaronian Medicine:** Both Violet Lantern and Green Lantern Rings provide limited cellular regeneration as part of their standard power sets which assists Zamaronian Medicine in treating injuries.

**Nicole's Cannon Construct** was inspired by the twin buster rifle belonging to Wing Zero from New Mobile Report Gundam Wing.


End file.
